


What's In A Word - Influence

by Davechicken



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4318995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - influence</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's In A Word - Influence

The way Chris draws his gun is Argent, through and through. There’s just something about the flourish that Derek can’t put his finger on. It could be the posture, or the set of the shoulder, or the confidence. The gun is almost an extension of the man’s arm, and Derek knew if he altered the weapon in any way that Chris would know as surely as if you cut off one of his toes. 

Derek can see Kate when he does it. Can see Gerard. He doesn’t say as much, but it makes him hurt a little inside. 

There are so many little things he notices, now. He sees how Chris checks out the exits to a room even as he greets whoever is in it. He sees how when he sits, he shifts his weight just a little to get a full feel of the chair. He sees how he hesitates before accepting food and drink, and how he pays more attention whenever the speaker is a woman who is assured of herself.

That hurts, too. He wonders if Chris will ever accept him the same way he would a female partner. Wonders if someone with enough force of personality and XX chromosomes came along, would his head turn to follow her out of the room?

Little things. They add up, making a tapestry that’s wholly _Argent_.

But then, some days, he sees the good influences, too. He sees how Chris automatically reaches things from high shelves for shorter people. How he walks over if he sees someone being made uncomfortable, offering support, standing between the drunken lechers and the flinching teen until the situation is diffused. How he reassures the young girl they save from chomping claws and rending fangs that it’s okay, and it’s not her fault, and she was so brave, so very brave… his voice calming and sure. Allison’s influence in part, but Allison inherited that from _him_.

And then there’s the golden glow in his eyes; the growl in his throat, and the claws ready to slice through flesh. He doesn’t often bring them out, doesn’t often resort to brute force. But when he does, Derek can see his own hand guiding and moulding his movements. As a wolf, he learned only from his alpha and mate. And that… that makes something deep inside of him burn with low, heavy heat. 

Chris. _His_. Half hunter, half wolf. The best of both worlds.


End file.
